


Coriander

by Makowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Grinding, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overworking, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Every detail of Naegi Makoto at the moment screams of stress, and Kyoko can understand perfectly why. Being the Ultimate Hope must not be easy, after all. But with such little time on their hands for weeks to come, she has to find at least some way to bring him some relief...





	Coriander

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this @ my friend Shadow and most of the people I know

Time either flies by or slows to a crawl when you’re working. Kyoko can say so with confidence that guessing how your mind will pass the time matters on a variety of things. Most importantly perhaps, is if you’re feeling well or not. And she can also say with perhaps even more confidence that she’s usually- if not always - experienced the former. But today, today appears to be a special exception.

A sigh leaves her for what feels to be the 90th time that hour, and the first time in the day that she’s finally pushed herself away from her desk. She’s tried her damnedest to work vigilantly, setting small mental goals for herself as she goes along, but her brain is having none of it, focused completely on getting her to be an unproductive human being.

‘It’s just for a day.’ One side of her reasons. ‘Just for a little while. You can spare a couple of hours.’

‘But!’ Another side chimes in before she can consider the proposal, making itself quite known with a loud huff. ‘That would be wasting precious time spent to be helping the world. Every bit of this work is useful in one way or another to Future Foundation, and as a branch head, there is zero room for slacking. Every second could be used to work on it all instead of mentally debating with yourself the pros and cons of procrastinating to procrastinate.’

Kirigiri bites back a sigh, taking the side of the latter train of thought. Though, as she moves back to her desk and rests her fingers upon the keyboard’s keys, a final thought darts across her worn-out mind. Something Makoto had told her just a few days ago when he brought her some coffee.

“Sometimes it’s better to take a break rather than work yourself to death.”

When he had told her that, she had only given a few quick words, a lie about taking a break soon, and a chaste kiss to his cheek before telling him to go back to his own private office. But now her mind’s bringing that to the front of the mundane internal conflict she’s having, making it that much harder to focus on the wall of text shining at her from the laptop monitor.

She sighs once more, just as a series of short knocks resound through the near empty office. She once had more things, but being surprisingly cluttered, her friends had decided to clean it up to the bare minimum she may need. It was a minor nuisance and slightly larger embarrassment, but tolerable considering she couldn’t exactly argue against it being messy. “Kirigiri-san?” A light, uncommonly cheery voice calls, muffled by the door between them.

“Come in.” She responds curtly, the door clicking as the knob’s turned and pushed. One of those she’s the boss of and her current lover(boyfriend would be the correct term at this point in time, but she couldn’t care less for using such a word) Naegi Makoto steps in, dressed in his now usual suit and tie that she can’t help but sneak chaste peeks at just because it looks so… nice on him. Yeah.

He shuts the door behind him before he speaks, likely aiming to have the privacy he knows she likes to have.“Hi Kirigiri-san!” He chirps in greeting, a small pile of files tucked under one arm and two coffee cups taking up his hands. He sets down one cup on her desk, which is taken quickly, and sets the other upon a small table in the corner with the files, mostly to take up some of the unused space. He pulls up a chair to the table, sitting down with a loud sigh of relief. He must have taken the stairs, as usual. “How’re you feelin’ today?” He asks with the partial aim to neglect his work.

“Fine.” Kyoko answers crisply, ignoring the slight sting of the hot coffee upon her tongue. “And you?” She glances to him, immediately detecting some problems with the sight she’s met with. His clothes are wrinkled and his tie loosened to a noticeable point, something she has no clue of how she really missed. His voice very clearly slurred just after he sat down, likely due to fatigue suddenly washing over him after no longer having to keep himself on his own two feet for the time being. And to top it all off, he didn’t make a single attempt to hide the rings underneath his usually bright eyes, his hazel gaze struggling to keep its attention onto her. “Actually, don’t answer that, it’s easy to tell you’re not doing well.” Honestly, she’s surprised Togami hasn’t called yet to complain about how the Ultimate Hope looks like a damn homeless person(by his standards).

“Eh?” He reacts with a small delay, stifling a yawn before speaking. “Kirigiri-san, ‘m doin’ just fine!” Makoto retorts, barely noticing the slur of his words.

“No, you are not.” Kyoko responds with a shake of her head, standing up and walking over to the boy. “Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror today? You’re clearly not doing well, so tell me what’s wrong.” She places her hand over the paperwork he brought in, deep purple orbs boring into him. “Please, Naegi-kun. I’m worried for you.”

He blinks, the movement slow and drawn out, punctuated by a sigh of defeat for a one-sided fight. “Well… I guess it’s ’cause of all the work ‘nd stuff…” He yawns, the action going on for a few seconds before he’s allowed to continue. “And, um, I… haven’t really had th’ chance to sleep for more than like, two hours in about…” He trails off, looking down and thinking for a few seconds before finally figuring out what he wants to say. “... two days, I think.”

Her eyes widen in surprise. “Two days?” The man can barely stay up past 1 AM! “Just how the hell have you stayed up for so long?” She can’t help but ask, curious of his answer.

Naegi shrugs, leaning against the desk. “C’ffee… 5 hour energy bottles… Red Bull… can’t think of what else…” He ends off the list with a yawn, folding his arms and laying his head down on them. “G’night…”

“Naegi-kun, you can’t go to sleep here.” She forces him up, earning a whine so pitiful she considers just letting him collapse back into the uncomfortable office chair. “You have to go home.”

“But I… work-”

“No.” She puts a finger to his lips, shushing him before he can take the chance to complain in a condescending tone. “_ You _, need sleep. In an actual bed.”

He frowns, eyes fluttering open slightly to challenge her firm stare with his own annoyed, narrowed one. He’s very quick to lose this mental battle as well, tears pricking at his eyes as he yawns another time. “Yeah… that might be good… but first-” He pries himself away from her, gathering up the last bit of energy he has to walk to the door. “But first, restroom.” It’s not like it’s urgent, but he doesn’t wish to wet the bed during his incoming twelve hour slumber.

Makoto tries damn hard not to stumble through the halls as he makes his way to his goal, the few halls he has to go through feeling as though they take an hour to go through. And as he places his ID against the scanner by the men’s restroom door, another thought floats to mind. One that has him blushing immediately. Or, more precisely, a series of thoughts, ones that he can barely discard in his sleepy state. Ones of Kyoko coming with him to his apartment, keeping him company before it suddenly escalating with a kiss that turns into something more, leading to sticking his-

Okay enough of that. Makoto rushes into the room, sighing when he’s finally entered. Shit, what a time to think about that. It’s… something he does think about often. This is just really not the time at all for such horniness. Perhaps someday, if Kyoko’s willing to get to that stage in their relationship, but for now he’s content being a virgi-

The sound of another set of footsteps, specifically that of _ heels _, hitting the floor brings Makoto to attention, eliciting a sharp yelp of surprise. He turns on his heel, being met with an unexpected companion to enter the room after him. “K-Kirigiri-san?!” He exclaims, watching the girl brush down her skirt. “How did you-”

“I just slipped in after you.” She responds with her usual flatness, forcing the boy to pause. “I suppose I should have expected that you wouldn’t notice me, being so fatigued. I just wished to make sure you didn’t decide to fall asleep in h-” She stops as well, and it takes a moment for Makoto to notice she’s not talking. Before he can question her about the matter however, Kyoko walks forward, a soft blush forming on her face as well as his. “It… appears you need a bit of relief, hm?” 

Makoto gains a blush as well, though it’s much more obvious when he realizes exactly what she’s talking about. “I-I’m sor- _ oh~ _” His hips jerk as Kyoko shoves her leg up against his crotch, grinding her knee against his stirring dick. He whimpers, suddenly turning breathlessly and wide awake as dark purple leather cups his face. He stares at her soft yet mesmerizing smile, her lips meeting his moments later.

Kyoko forces Makoto to stumble back, guiding him to an open stall and locking it behind them once inside. Hands scrabble for purchase upon the other, dainty, slightly tanned hands resting at the left side of her hip and her right shoulder, gloved hands decorated with sparkling studs gripping his right thigh and left shoulder tightly. “Mmh, Naegi-kun~” The Ex-Detective purrs, pulling away from the kiss.

Makoto takes the time to take in desperate gulps of air, pressed up hard against the closed stall wall and moaning at the feeling of Kyoko’s knee harshly grinding against his quickly growing erection. In the process Kyoko manages to get her heels off, assisting Makoto in shedding his own shoes as well before continuing to grind against him. His eyes are wide and shaky, mouth hanging out in a silent pant, close to begging for her to go harder because _ oh god he needs it he needs her so damn badly right damn now- _

The restroom door sliding open rings in their ears, stopping the moment of intimacy before it can truly begin.

“-listen to an imbecile like you about something so trivial?” Togami’s voice echoes through the restroom, making them both immediately stiffen. Kyoko has the mind to slowly pry herself away from the now incredibly shaky male, moving to the stall door to listen to their conversation, Makoto moving to be just behind her.

“Because!” Hagakure chimes as he enters behind the other man, the presence of two others making the unseen pair all the more terrified of the predicament they were pretty much asking for with this. At least there aren’t any cameras in here, pretty much the only reason why Kyoko decided to go ahead and do this here. “Surely even you must be wondering how Kirigiricchi and Naegicchi’s sex lives are going~” He snickers, but it’s something that only fills the people subject to his likely attempted predictions with dread.

After that though, something _ snaps _ in Naegi. It’s not anything particularly harsh, but… he can’t risk letting this chance go to waste. They’re so, _ so _ close to doing what they’ve been wanting to do for so long, only to be unknowingly stopped by two of their friends. It makes him almost _ growl _ in anger, which is very quick to morph into desperation to continue what’s been started as soon as possible.

Kyoko finds herself suddenly pressed up against her lover, a strong, deceivingly twig-like arm wrapped tight around her waist, the other remaining unnoticed by the Ex-Detective. “N-Naegi-kun!” She whispers with a chaste breath, covered up by the louder sound of Hagakure’s boisterous laughter. But Makoto’s suddenly labored breaths tickling the shell of her ear are so much more attractive. Of her attention, of course. Yeah. “Wh-what are-”

“I-I’m sorry!” He whines desperately, in a way she barely recalls him ever reaching. “I c-can’t wait any longer!” And it’s then that Kyoko finally is forced to acknowledge his other hand, which she now _ deeply _ regrets neglecting to notice.

She holds back a sharp yelp as two fingers press up against her black panties, skirt unknowingly having been hiked up by the boy at some point. At least he’s putting some skills he’s learned to use, specifically on how to move without people noticing, so good it’s hard for the Ex-Ultimate Detective to notice. Too bad they aren’t being used in their inteded way. She tenses as he begins to rub the cloth against her, the slight discomfort from the action doing nothing to delay the heat beginning to spread through her.

“Naegi-kun!” She whispers hurriedly once more, struggling a little against her grip. She hears a scoff from Togami, responding to Yasuhiro with something about Kyoko and Makoto, an insult tied into it to either one or all of those in the room, two unknown to be there at all.

“K-Kirigiri-san~!” He replies with his tone a mix between a whine and a low moan, already grinding against her. Not hard, but it’s enough to feel him stirring once more as his crotch rubs against her thigh. _ ‘Damn, it’s like some switch went off in him.’ _ Kyoko shivers as his fingers slowly trace up the silky black cloth, playing with the lace hem before sliding in. _ ‘I’ve never seen him this… needy. Then again, I’ve never… seen him like this at all.’ _She can’t hide her growing wetness at all, biting her lip as he eagerly pries open her folds.

“Togamicchi!” Hagakure whines as Makoto rubs up and down Kyoko’s folds, lathering his fingers in her forming natural lubricant. “You’re no fun, ya know?” A gasp escapes as he shows attention to the sensitive bud, sweet pleasure heightening within her. “Who _ knows _ what they could be doing~” A nip to her shoulder as she’s cautiously shed of her jacket by teeth rather than hand, just enough to expose more of her unmarked pale skin that Naegi eyes _ predatorily and so, so damn attractively holy shit. _

Despite practically feeling his intense gaze, she knows he’d stop if she truly wished him to. That request would be made clear with a strong kick of sharp heels. But for now she allows him to continue, hand hovering over her chest and the other rubbing the hem of Naegi’s fancy suit jacket. Then the gloved hand at her chest finds a new job being clasped over her mouth when a finger prods at her clit, sinking in centimeter by painfully pleasurable centimeter.

“They couldn’t be doing _ anything- _ ” The Ultimate Hope’s free arm slides up- “-that you’d be suggesting. And _ especially- _” -and squeezes her breast, thumb rubbing circles against the erect right nipple through the two layers of thick cloth. “-not here and not now.” Byakuya replies briskly, turning on the automatic sink just as the Ex-Detective muffles a groan.

Her breath quickens, teeth clenching as he tries to slip another finger in. “M-Mako- a-ah~!” She squeaks, gaze trained on the ceiling as he manages to plunge it into her tight heat. “_ Fuck~” _ The woman curses, squeezing her eyes shut as the man’s fingers curl inside her, silent as ever save for tiny, barely noticeable pleas of her name. She’s close, _ shit _, she’s so fucking close.

“Okay, okay!” Yasuhiro responds to Byakuya, his voice lucky enough to cover up the muttered obscenity as two sets of footsteps go across the white tile floor. Kyoko can barely hear it though,trying her damn hardest not to let slip a single sound, even biting the leather of her glove to keep quiet. Her other hand clutches Makoto harshly, but he doesn’t appear to notice, focused on doing multiple tasks at once.

And he’s honestly quite good at it. One hand in her panties, the other playing with her right breast, mouth licking and nipping at the skin leading from shoulder to neck, all the while keeping his now _ very _ obvious erection up and twitching against her thigh, and _ damn it she wants so badly to ride him until he breaks apart before her- _

“Makoto~!” She shouts after the door to the restroom has closed and the sound of their friend’s chatter has faded away, arching her back and releasing with an echoing moan. She’s completely unraveled against Naegi, clear, sticky fluid spilling out from her tight heat. Her hips roll up as if acting on their own, grinding against the digits still plunged deep inside her until the high of her orgasm leaves her.

Naegi slowly pulls his hand out from her, earning a breathy moan of overstimulation from the girl as he pries himself away. Kirigiri sits down on the lid of the toilet, resting with her back against the wall. Her eyes open once her breathing’s finally slowed, gazing up with purple eyes swimming with adoration. “Naegi-kun…” She sits up, and one could barely guess she had just been fingerfucked were it not for her loose clothes, clearly wet panties, and shaky legs. “I…”

Makoto rests against the stall’s right wall, watching her. His pale hazel gaze now lacks its earlier intensity, now only filled with worry and guilt. “K-Kiri, I…” He swallows, gaze directed away from her. “I’m sorry, f-for… how I just acted. I-” He cuts himself off, clearly rethinking his next words to exchange them for no words at all, only looking down at himself and cringing at his own state.

Kyoko looks as well, spotting his erection still standing tall. Lust still swims within his narrowed hazel gaze, though he’s clearly attempting to keep himself together. He’s violated her, and though it was dubious consent, he can’t help but feel some guilt for doing such a dangerous act, not a few feet away from their friends! If they were found out… jesus, it’d be awful for both of their reputations!

Kyoko, as attentive as ever, spots his growing distress, using the wall for support as she moves closer to him. “Naegi-kun.” She says in a low voice, purple gaze meeting his hazel stare, eyes mixed with lust and stress, tears brimming at the edges and threatening to fall. Whether it’s because of the pointless guilt he feels or his intense arousal, Kyoko’s unsure.

“K-Kirigiri-san…” He responds, voice needy and whiney as ever. “Y-you should lea-”

He’s cut off by lips upon his, a tongue slipping into his open mouth before he can react. Kyoko is the one that has him pinned now, one hand cupping his cheek while the other traces his spine, craving to strip him and herself as soon as possible. After a few seconds, just before Makoto can eagerly reciprocate the kiss, she pulls away, leaving the boy dazed before her. “I want this, Naegi-kun.” She murmurs breathlessly, seductive gaze inviting him to go for another round where he gets the release he desperately needs.

There’s no nubbing mental desire to do this now. His mind’s clear, or at least clear enough to think rationally, and he knows that they both want this, so why not act upon it? “... Okay, Kirigiri-san.” He smiles, moving to reach out and pull her close.

But his arms are met with open air. He blinks, glancing down and feeling heat return to his face full force as he spots the ex-detective. “K-Kiri-san!” He exclaims in surprise, the stoic, prideful woman now willingly on her knees, eyeing his clothed erection. “Wh-what are y- _ oh~ _” He moves back against the stall with a soft gasp of realization and pleasure, her gloved hand palming his bulge experimentally.

“Hm.” She gives it a small squeeze, eliciting a jolt and another, slightly louder groan of want. “At first glance, it’d seem average.” She wraps her hand around the tent at his crotch, sliding it down to get a better estimate at his size and length, feeling it twitch as she does so. “But in reality, it appears you have quite the package.” She flashes a coy smile, giving his imprisoned shaft a squeeze. “It’s lovely~”

The flirty edge to the tone he’s heard most often as stoic and perhaps even cold to some makes Makoto squirm, unable to take his eyes off her. He’s never seen her so unkempt in her clothing, only ever seeing her dressed in a perfect fashion, not a wrinkle to be seen. Yet her she is, panties soaked in her own fluids and her shoulder uncovered, showing off blooming bruises and marks from love bites minutes before. Love bites **he** made… just the thought of such a thing makes him moan obscenely, eyes fluttering in arousal. But he waits for Kyoko to do something first, since she’s clearly taken control now.

And he waits.

And waits.

“K-Kiri-san?” He asks after what feels like a mini eternity when really it’s only been maybe ten seconds, glancing back down to the girl waiting patiently in front of him. He cocks his head to the side in confusion, being met with a mischievous stare. Which can’t be good, if it’s from Kirigiri Kyoko herself.

“Strip for me.” She purrs, aiming to tease him as much as possible. Only a fair punishment for his risky actions minutes ago. “Pants first.”

And he does exactly as she says without question, because he trusts her with his life. And also he’s really, _ really _ desperate. He reaches down, undoing his belt and letting it slide to the floor, his pants following suit from the weight. His dick’s pressing harshly against his star-printed boxers, the childish design contrasting the wet spot on it, precum dripping freely from his throbbing erection.

Kyoko stares silently, wearing her signature poker face. It makes him embarrassed to be watched in such a way, and she probably knows it. Yeah, she definitely does, just staring blankly as he tugs down his way too tight boxers, his cock springing out from its white and gold prison. He gasps at the cool air of the bathroom stinging the exposed sensitive skin, having to stop for a moment to catch his breath.

He doesn’t delay long in continuing, or so he thinks. Because right as he raises his hand to his tie, panting from the unusual tightness of his close-fitting suit, a thumb rubs against his inner thigh, attracting his attention immediately. A low moan spills from the boy, biting his lip to restrain himself at the sight of Kyoko flicking her tongue over the head of his cock, getting a taste of the precum dribbling out from the tip. “A-ah, Kiri-san~” He pants, shifting nervously. He’s bare before her, which is very much a first, so-

Anything Naegi was thinking of vanishes as warmth envelops his head, watching in silent awe as the girl takes his length into her mouth inch by inch. “Kiri…~” The male mutters with a tone edging dangerously on a growl, quickly growing tired of teasing. But the glide of her teeth along his length deters him from trying anything, focusing instead on getting his suit and tie off.

The two buttons over his abdomend release with only a few moments of being fiddled with, tie swiftly tugged off and thrown to the floor. The warmth around his cock pulls away momentarily as he moves on to shedding himself of his undershirt, not having time to question it before nips and kisses trail up and down the slightly tanned skin of his inner thighs, legs forced open wider for the girl. He groans loudly at the teasing, bucking his hips only to be stopped by a hand gripping his balls, nails threatening to dig into the sensitive skin. That freezes him up quickly, allowing her to continue her relentless teasing while occasionally nudging his erect member.

It takes Makoto much longer than he’d like to admit for him to finally shrug off his top clothes, Kirigiri only stopping her nipping after they’re discarded and he’s fully bare before her. She glances up with an eye closed, chuckling softly at the sight of the Ultimate Hope quaking before her. “You’re so good, Naegi-kun~” She praises lovingly, biting down and sucking on the skin of his left thigh until she’s sure it’ll form a good hickey, the boy groaning in ecstasy from both the praise and the lovebite. It’s not in an obvious spot, but it’s good enough for now.

“K-Kiri-san… _ o-oh _ fuck, Kiri-san~” He mutters her name over and over under his breath, tone filled with pure lust and adoration for the owner of the name rolling so smoothly off his tongue. He’s become completely submissive, and it’s all because of _ her. _ That sends a small thrill through the 14th branch head, making her boldly grip the base of his leaking cock and take it into her mouth, quickly taking it in most of the way.

Naegi chokes on his breath, banging his head against the restroom stall and letting out a loud moan. “A-ah, Kyoko~!” He cries, his nails digging into the wall he’s propped himself up against. Pressure begins to build from the blowjob, the girl beginning to bob her head and viciously circle her tongue around the sensitive skin, one hand massaging one of his balls while the other rubs the base of his dick.

It’s all far, _ far _ too many different forms of stimulation going on at once, so much so that his mind goes completely blank. Naegi suddenly leans forward a little and places a hand on the back of Kyoko’s head, the girl barely able to react until she’s suddenly choking on his member. “H-haa, _ K-Kyoko~! _” The boy pants heavily, facefucking the girl relentlessly.

Kyoko squeaks, trying to fight an instinctual wave of panic as she’s forced to deepthroat him. The roughness is something she hadn’t expected at all from Naegi, and she’s pretty sure no one else would expect it either. Then again, he’s been stressed from work these past few days, so the boy lacking patience as well as willingness to go easy are somewhat understandable. Her mind is quick to brush off the rest of her thoughts however, forced to considering her intense arousal and feeling Naegi’s dick sliding in and out of her mouth, hitting the back of her throat roughly each thrust.

They quickly turn much messier than before, Kyoko’s soft, infrequent muffled moans around his cock helping greatly in guiding Makoto to release. “K-Kyoko, I-I’m-” He’s cut off by a particularly hard stab of arousal, thrusting once more into her mouth before shuddering strongly. “O-oh _ fuck~” _ He groans, keeping his hand on the back of the lavender-haired girl’s head as he releases.

She swallows the seed eagerly, not having much choice in the matter, even after pushing him back a little. A few seconds after he’s finished Makoto slowly pulls his hand away, allowing Kyoko to take a breather, cum dribbling down her chin despite swallowing most of it. They stay paused like that for a few seconds before Kyoko shakily stands up, sitting down on the toilet lid once more.

“N-Naegi-kun…” She starts, a hand to her head. The boy in question freezes, glancing to her apologetically, fully expecting her to berate him in some way. “Th-that was… quite rough.” She sits back, getting into a more comfortable position. “But… I suppose I liked it somewhat, even if you were terribly impatient.”

“S-sorry!” He whines, quickly pulling himself together. “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry. I-I’ll… I’ll make it up to you!” He smiles, crouching down in front of her.

Kirigiri is quick to catch on, becoming internally flustered again as her skirt and (very, very wet) panties are slowly tugged down. “Naegi-kun, that isn’t necessary. We… we should get back to work…” Her nervous pleads fall apart as the boy eyes her bared heat, dripping with her arousal from moments before. “You don’t have to-”

“Kirigiri-san.” Makoto boldly cuts the girl off mid-sentence, glancing up to meet her partially surprised gaze. “It’s fine, you’ve been stressed too. I can tell. Please, let me do this…” She shivers when a warm, slightly damp hand rests upon her thigh, mindlessly rubbing circles into the soft, pale skin with a thumb. She nods after seconds of hesitation, leaning against the wall and awaiting Naegi’s next move.

The boy smiles, the look itself innocent but also radiating a newfound, very uncommon confidence, studying the now passive girl for a moment more before dipping his head down, not taking his eyes off her as he drags his tongue along the sliver of space between her right leg and her pulsing heat. Her legs spread a tad wider, and he traces the inner thigh of her left leg to make her push them a bit wider.

His attention is pulled to her exposed clit, drying fluids draped over the soft skin. Makoto shivers, anticipation pushing him to lean forward and give a slow, tentative lick over the bud. Immediately his tongue is awash in the thick natural lubricant, eliciting a loud moan from the horny Ultimate Hope. “O-oh _ fuck _, Kyoko~ Y-you taste amazing~”

Her face feels as thought it’s burning at the compliment. “Ah, th-thank y- _ mmh~! _” She stifles a gasp when both his soft, delicate hands grasp her thighs, keeping them open as far as he can manage without making her uncomfortable before pushing his face against her clit, watching his eyes roll back a little from what she presumes is the scent of her arousal. Certainly the most lewd expression she’s seen him make so far, which only makes her all the more aroused.

His nose nudges against her folds, already having been pried open before by his hand, only helping in releasing that intoxicating scent. The boy purrs softly, his ahoge swishing left and right as he dips his tongue into her tight heat. A squeak of surprise and the feeling of her hand grasping his hair antenne only makes him more eager, watching her expressions with a single eyes barely open, basking in the feeling of the tight, warm muscles clenching around the source of the saliva beginning to coat the inside of her clit.

Kyoko moans obscenely as Makoto dips his tongue into her, each slight flick of his tongue along her inner walls making her writhe. He’s beneath her, but she couldn’t feel any less in control, and she’s _ adoring every second of it. _ “A-ah, Makoto, I-I-” She cuts herself off with a particularly loud moan, tugging on his ahoge and bucking her hips against his face. “M-more, please~”

Naegi shudders at the utter _ urgency _ in her voice, Kyoko’s every movement screaming her desperation for release. He licks at her more fervently than before, occasionally moving back a little to take a quick breath before dragging his tongue along her inner folds, moaning at the taste every time before going back to flicking his tongue inside her. He adores the pleasure, and the thought of giving _ Kyoko _ pleasure, but… he’s also growing somewhat desperate, his whimpers as he licks at her tight, pulsing heat only growing more frequent as he feels her juices against his tongue.

After a particularly needy twitch of his cock Makoto pulls away, the both of them panting like dogs in heat. “E-eh…?” Kirigiri takes a moment to realize he isn’t just taking a quick breath, her stare unintentionally needy. “Makoto, p-please…~” She rocks her hips a little in an attempt to get him to continue, blushing at her own desperation. 

Naegi stands up suddenly, the woman barely getting a chance to realize what he’s doing before she’s pinned down, hands flying to her shirt and undoing the buttons with incredible haste. She glances to Makoto’s face, her clit pulsing once more at the sight of her own thick lubricant dripping from his open mouth, in a way she assumes she had looked when gurgling his cum minutes earlier. “I-I’m sorry Kyoko, I-I have to…” He stutters out, his motives clear to her.

She lets him shrug off her shirt and jacket, tossing them into the small clothes pile in the corner of the closed stall. If Makoto were able to think straight, he’d certainly be thanking his luck for no one else walking in while they’re so desperate. He’s sure they’d be caught, but right now? That’s the farthest thing from his mind. A hand glides down the fabric of her bra, tracing the black lace before tugging it down, freeing her breasts.

He doesn’t bother with taking off the bra, immediately beginning to knead at her chest. For a roll of his finger over one of her nipples he gets a tremble and a quiet whine of his name. He’s almost content with this, but a twitch of his dick reminds him of his original goal with getting on top of her. “Kyoko~” Makoto purrs, pulling her up into a more comfortable position upon the toilet lid. “A-are… you on the pill?”

For a moment, Kyoko’s left confused by the sudden question, his tone dripping with lust. But after a moment her eyes widen, giving a quick nod of affirmation. “P-please, Makoto…” She places her gloved hand on his shoulder, realizing how close his cock is to her clit when she feels it lightly bump against her. “I-I… I want you inside me so badly~!” She whines, closing her eyes and shoving her bright red face against the point where his neck and shoulder connect.

Part of the boy is surprised at her straightforwardness, but for now he doesn’t dare acknowledge it. “O-okay!” He smiles excitedly, positioning himself over her before shoving his length in, the couple immediately moaning in ecstasy. Slick, wet heat slips easily over his member, feeling her tighten around his erection as soon as it’s partially in.

Kyoko tenses, her arousal intensifying immediately. “Sh-_ shit _ , you’re… y-you’re so tight~” He pants, nudging his head against the side of her neck, feeling her rapidly beating heart. She’s in a similar state of euphoria, trembling as his length slides deeper into her. “O-oh, Makoto, _ damn it _, Makoto, I-” Her hands scramble for purchase upon the boy, digging gloved fingers into the skin of his bare backside, keeping her face pressed against his shoulder. Soft curses and hisses of one another’s names fill the stall, ending off with a soft sigh from both upon Makoto finally opting to stop moving.

He sits up a little more, trying not to move his hips too much in the process. Kyoko settles underneath him, her legs only staying spread from a foriegn, barely registered desperation. “A-are… you sure you wanna do th-this?” Makoto asks softly, his hands resting at her sides, his gaze locked with hers. He’s infatuated with the way she looks at him, lustful submission and adoration mixed into her deep purple eyes. He’s sure his look the same, clouded over with desire, yet holding an ounce of worry for her consent.

She merely chuckles, amused by his usual cautious nature continuing to shine through, even when he has four inches of his length sheathed inside her. “If I wasn’t okay with this, then you probably wouldn’t have a dick by now.” The Ex-Detective responds with a smirk. “Now go ahead and move already. I still have work to finish up.” She says, punctuated by a light hit from her leg on his back.

Naegi chuckles nervously, unwilling to put it to the test if she’s actually serious or not about that threat. “A-ah… okay.” He responds softly, before slowly unsheathing himself, just barely keeping the tip in. He places his hands on her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze before thrusting.

Immediately Kyoko slaps a hand over her mouth, muffling a short cry from the force. Naegi shivers, moaning softly. She can see it in his eyes, worry for her bleeding through once more, a question if she’s alright about to be asked. She’s far too impatient to let him worry over her though, instead tightening around his member to shut him up before he can speak. “_ Just fuck me already before I change my mind.” _ The woman hisses, sure that her threat will give her what she desperately craves.

Naegi can’t help but grin lazily at her reaction, his excitement quickly building. He thrusts again, this time keeping up his pace. He has little need to work her open, since he already did that with his fingers, but it’s still surprisingly tight. Not that he minds at all. He’s quick to be pulled down by Kirigiri’s iron grip on him, her soft hisses and whimpers of his name spurring him on. “Y-you’re so _ tight _ K-Kyoko~” He purrs, leaning down to nip at the lobe of her ear.

A loud moan spills from Kyoko, rocking her hips in time with his. She savors the feeling of his length rubbing against her walls, feeling precum begin to bead and smear itself inside her with each thrust, getting deeper inside her each time… “M-Makoto~!” She moans pleadingly, squeaking as he brushes up against a sensitive spot.

Naegi simply grunts in response, repositioning himself a little to get himself in deeper. He revels in what he’s done, having turned the stoic, stone-faced detective into a writhing, moaning mess before him. It’s a harmless power trip, and one he’s riding eagerly. He squeezes his eyes shut, hot, heavy breaths hitting Kyoko’s neck as he continues to grind into her.

It’s hard to tell how long it is until he hears her gasp softly, shuddering as her viscous fluids spill out onto his throbbing cock, but it’s certainly enough to make him keen, hashing out a few more messy thrusts before his orgasm washes over him. The young man groans softly, grinding against her tight walls being painted white to ride out the last bits of his orgasm.

“I love you.” His superior murmurs, her voice nothing more than a breathy, elated whisper. He’d purr if he could at such affection, moving a little to gently kiss at her neck. But he doesn’t get the chance to respond before his fatigue catches up with him, only managing an affectionate kiss before the world goes dark.

* * *

Naegi stirs slowly, his hand twitching before moving up to cover his face. A soft, tired groan escapes him, taking about ten seconds to gather his bearings past the annoying headache chipping away at his skull. As soon as he’s somewhat conscious he sits up, shaking his head. That… had to have been a dream. That was most likely a dream, yeah. Because he knows for an absolute _ fact _ that Kyoko would _ never- _

He’s suddenly aware of someone’s breathing.

Makoto jolts, immediately opening his eyes and sitting up. He’s about to yelp when he spots a blur of purple, the blur swiftly coming into focus. “... Kiri… san?” He murmurs questioningly, staring at the girl in slight confusion. “What’re you doing here…?”

She merely raises an eyebrow, as if she weren’t expecting such a question. “I merely came to check up on you, considering you’ve been sleeping all day. But, I suppose-”

“I’VE BEEN SLEEPING ALL DAY?!” Makoto yelps, making the girl wince from the volume in her spot beside him on the bed. “K-Kiri-san! Wh-why didn’t you wake me, I’m late for wo-” He spots the time on the clock. “10:47 PM” It blinks back at him, eliciting another groan of annoyance as he falls back against the bed. “Shit… I completely missed work…”

“Hm? You did go to work, Makoto-kun.” He shudders when she uses his first name, considering they haven’t gotten to that stage in their relationship yet. “Don’t you remember? I’d think you would, considering what we did.”

At first, he doesn’t understand. But his sleep-deprived mind slowly begins to unravel her words, the girl smirking as realization slowly dawns upon him. “... We…” The Ex-Lucky Student goes from confused to a blushing mess in the span of a second, covering his bright red face with his hands. “K-Kiri-san! Y-you should’ve stopped me!” He cries in embarrassment.

“But why?”

“B-because!” He uncovers his face, turning to the calm and collected girl. “W-we could’ve gotten caught! A-and I sh-shouldn’t’ve l-like-” He fumbles with his words, trembling at the thought of their actions hours ago.

“But we didn’t get caught.” She stands up, Naegi noticing that she appeared to be a bit shaky on her legs. Just how hard _ did _ he fuck her? Or maybe she’s just weak? “Besides.” He jolts from his thoughts, booping his nose playfully. “I enjoyed it. Now get some sleep, I’ll be taking care of your work for the next two days.”

He’s about to object to her proclamation when he realizes that he’s not going to be able to persuade her to not do it. She’s clearly made up her mind. Besides, he… has been overworking himself lately. And he’s pretty sure that people can die from that, which isn’t very good probably. To seal his choice he yawns, laying back down and nuzzling up against his pillow. “Okay, Kyo-san…”

She smiles, ruffling his hair before walking to the door, leaving the apartment to allow Naegi to get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a tumblr now! https://noipekoto.tumblr.com/ feel free to throw me any prompts or whatever uwu(i will take nsfw)


End file.
